Savior
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Diziam que os que encontravam sem procurar eram aqueles que haviam procurado longamente sem encontrar. E ela estava o tempo todo ali: onde ele menos esperava, onde ele mais precisava - no entanto, onde ela menos queria estar.
1. Chapter 1

**Savior**

_Before we packed our bags_

_And left all this behind us in the dust,_

_We had a place that we could call home,_

_And a life no one could touch._

Ele estava ficando cego.

A cada dia que passava, Sasuke enxergava menos e menos, e por mais que tentasse não forçar demais, sempre acabava o fazendo. Não era como se tivesse alguma opção, agora que era líder de uma vila inteira seus deveres falavam muito mais alto que seu bem-estar.

Os médicos ao seu redor eram um bando de incompetentes, por mais terrível que fosse ter que admitir. Nos últimos três meses sequestrara três de diferentes vilas e no entanto nenhum fora capaz de solucionar o problema de seus olhos ou de aumentar o nível médico da vila do Som...

Uma pena. Tanto para eles quanto para si próprio.

Não se importava com a reputação que estava tomando ou com as ameaças que os outros líderes faziam, não mediria esforço algum para resolver seu problema independente de quem entrasse no seu caminho... E também sabia bem que seu sobrenome e seus feitos o precediam, logo, era improvável que tivesse alguém o atacando em algum futuro próximo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, qual seria o próximo passo agora? E pensar que tudo estava indo tão perfeitamente bem... Deveria mesmo ter desconfiado que o destino lhe reservaria algo de ruim em troca de toda destruição e caos que havia causado por todos os lugares que passou.

Sorriu de lado, relembrando tudo o que havia feito até então, sem realmente sentir remorso por algo. Abrira mão de muitas coisas na vida, mas como tudo o que fazia tinha um propósito e ele sempre os alcançava aquilo não possuí alguma importância real.

Agora tinha uma vila e muitos inimigos com que se preocupar... E justamente agora, quando não podia se dar ao luxo de ter alguma vulnerabilidade, estava ficando cego.

É... A vida realmente estava querendo fazê-lo pagar. Mas não iria conseguir.

"-Sasuke."

"-O que quer?" – perguntou, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ter certeza de que quem estava ali era Suigetsu.

"-O ninja que mandou para a aldeia da folha voltou há pouco tempo." – anunciou o outro, erguendo um relatório que trazia nas mãos e que aparentemente já havia lido. – "As notícias são boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo."

Há cerca de quatro meses atrás mandara um espião para a aldeia da folha com o intuito de comprovar sua teoria... Se estava ficando cego devido à sua herança de sangue, logo, o olho com o Sharingan de Kakashi também deveria estar. E se bem conhecia o atual Hokage, também sabia que não pouparia esforços para que tal coisa jamais viesse a acontecer.

"-O que está esperando?" – estreitou os olhos e fitou-o por um instante. Notícias boas só podiam significar que o idiota do Naruto havia conseguido alguém capaz de curá-lo e o pouparia do trabalho de continuar procurando.

"-Bem..." – o garoto hesitou um instante. – "...Exatamente como você suspeitava, o Hatake está tendo os mesmos problemas que você. Porém há um médico fazendo progresso nos estudos sobre o Sharingan, e é bem provável que chegue na cura logo já que conseguiu retardar todos os efeitos."

"-Médico?"

"-Na verdade, diz aqui que é uma mulher." – Suigetsu arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu. Que piada... Como se mulheres fossem mesmo capazes de desvendar coisas tão complexas. Se Karin e nenhum dos outros idiotas que Sasuke mandara sequestrar haviam conseguido, porque uma ninja da aldeia da folha conseguiria?

"-Nome?"

"-...Hm..." – o garoto de cabelos brancos analisou os papéis por mais alguns instantes. – "Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

E naquele exato instante Sasuke soube que realmente era a vida lhe pregando uma peça...

Uma médica eficiente... Quem diria que aquela garota chorona e sem utilidade viria a se tornar algo. Sabia que ela havia sido treinada por Tsunade logo que deixara a vila, e havia visto ou ouvido vez ou outra sobre seus progressos e feitos... Mas pensar que um dia pudesse vir a precisar dela, isso jamais.

"-E a notícia ruim?"

"-...Bem, segundo relatos do próprio ninja, ela foi mandada em uma missão de destino desconhecido de maneira súbita e deixou a vila de maneira secreta antes de vinte e quatro horas depois de ser convocada pelo Hokage." – ele parou um instante. – "...E ninguém além do próprio Hokage parece ter as informações sobre o paradeiro da garota."

Sasuke suspirou, levando uma mão às têmporas e as massageando lentamente. Naruto havia provavelmente desconfiado de algo e juntado informações suficientes para chegar à conclusão de que ela estava em risco... E agora suas chances de resolver aquilo estavam ainda mais reduzidas, porque pedir pacificamente para aquele idiota entregá-la seria provavelmente impossível.

Mas de uma coisa ele estava certo... Naruto não era a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar a informação sobre onde ela estava. Sakura não era, nem nunca foi, o tipo de pessoa que escondia algo dos amigos ou que conseguia ficar muito tempo sem se comunicar com eles. Kakashi também sabia, mas era questão de tempo até alguém como Ino também ficar sabendo... Tudo o que ele precisava era paciência. Paciência e uma visitinha à vila da folha.

"-Providencie um envelope." – parou por segundos. Aquilo tudo significaria mais problemas ainda no mais tardar. Mas era isso ou... – "Vou dar um olá a velhos amigos."

**xxxxx**

Sakura sorriu satisfeita ao ver a última criança sair da sala do hospital improvisado, acompanhada pelos pais. De início pensara que a situação daquela cidadela para a qual Naruto a mandara, nas mediações do País do Arroz, era muito mais terrível do que ela esperava ter encontrado... Mas com o tempo descobrira que as coisas sempre poderiam ser ainda piores. Estava em um país devastado pela guerra que tentava se reerguer com o pouco que tinha.

A mão-de-obra era precária e pouco especializada em praticamente todas as áreas, da agricultura às pequenas produções, incluindo na lista a área médica. As pessoas morriam por razões que, em outro país ou vila, jamais chegariam a esse extremo.

Nos últimos dois meses seu trabalho vinha sendo a única coisa capaz de lhe trazer satisfação... E embora ela muitas vezes ela não fosse plena, a mantinha alheia de todos os problemas que a rodeavam e de toda frustração que acumulava dentro de si por estar ali sozinha.

Não podia reclamar das pessoas e nem da forma como havia sido acolhida, mas sim da vida de mentiras que estava levando. Seu nome não era mais Sakura, seus cabelos não eram mais rosa e ela se quer era uma mulher. E tudo isso por causa de um homem que arruinara sua vida desde o primeiro instante em que pousara seus olhos nele... Um fantasma, que voltara para atormentar sua vida depois de tantos anos.

Apesar de ser engraçado saber que ele agora _precisava _dela, a situação não lhe permitia rir. Estava sendo praticamente caçada por todos os cantos, e sabia que caso fosse encontrada o tratamento que receberia não seria dos melhores. Afinal, o que poderia esperar do homem que tentou matar seu melhor amigo? E ela também, de brinde.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos _escuros _e _curtos _que o jutsu de transformação a fazia ter e quase caiu na gargalhada.

_Haku_. Era assim que todos na cidade a chamavam, sem realmente saber se ela era um homem ou uma mulher... Tudo o que sabiam era que ela era boa no que fazia, capaz de curar a todos na vila e capaz de dar conselhos bons para melhorar qualquer área de trabalho dali. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca a questionaram muito sobre assuntos pessoais... Estavam suficientemente entretidos fazendo perguntas sobre qualquer outra coisa praticamente o tempo todo.

Agora, no pouco tempo livre que tinha para efetivamente pensar, pegava-se lembrando de seus pais. Sakura nunca entendera bem o que sua mãe quis dizer quando um dia beijou sua testa e disse que "todos um dia encontram seu lugar no mundo".

Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, pensara ter encontrado o seu quando entrara para o Time 7... Mas não demorou muito para descobrir que estava errada. Então muito tempo se passou, muitas lágrimas rolaram e seu coração tornou-se um imenso vazio que nem mesmo a presença radiante de Naruto mostrava-se capaz de completar. Na verdade, ela sempre soube exatamente_ o que _estava faltando... E aquele era um pedaço que ela jamais conseguiria juntar de volta.

Agora seu melhor amigo era Hokage, seu antigo sensei era membro do Conselho... E seu antigo amor e companheiro de equipe era líder de Otogakure, que por sinal não ficava muito longe dali. E ela, o que restava da vaga lembrança do Time sete, continuava sem encontrar o seu lugar no mundo.

Médica chefe do hospital de Konoha? Sucessora de Tsunade? Não mais. Não agora pelo menos...

Suspirou, ajeitando suas luvas nas mãos enquanto permitia-se descansar. Aquele havia sido um dia razoavelmente tranquilo... Atendera apenas cinco pessoas, das quais três tinham só gripe, uma com indigestão e a mais grave havia sido picada por uma cobra.

"-Haku! Haku!" – ergueu os olhos lentamente para a senhora que entrou correndo pela porta, a respiração alterada e os olhos arregalados em espanto. – "Temos uma emergência, precisamos que ajude!"

"-O que houve, Mitsune?" – levantou-se rapidamente, acompanhando com os olhos enquanto dois homens entravam na pequena sala carregando um terceiro cujas vestes estavam cheias de sangue.

Aproximou-se rapidamente assim que o colocaram sobre a maca, e não demorou muito para que o lençol branco se tornasse escarlate... Seus olhos pousaram quase em câmera lenta sobre a bandana que ele trazia na enrolada no braço. Algo que ela vira poucas vezes na vida e que desejava nunca mais encontrar.

_Otogakure. _

Nunca antes havia visto um ninja se quer por aquelas terras, sabia que eles evitavam devido à proximidade da fronteira com o País do Fogo... E também porque não havia absolutamente nada valioso por ali. Então o que diabos aquele estava fazendo lá, naquele estado?

"-É um ninja de Otogakure, já vimos ele por aqui antes..." – um dos homens falou, parecendo assustado demais para ser capaz de dar qualquer outra informação.

Ela também já havia o visto antes... Aquele rosto lhe era bem familiar.

"-Quem o trouxe até aqui foi outro ninja de Otogakure." – o outro finalmente disse, também parecendo amedrontado. – "Ele fica falando com pássaros, por isso acaba vindo para perto das cidades da fronteira com o Fogo. Mas... Ele... Ele não é uma pessoa boa! Ele mata outras pessoas... Ele é incontrolável, já o vi algumas vezes! O nome dele é Juugo."

_Juugo. _

_Juugo..._

"-Ele é um dos três membros da antiga equipe montada pelo atual líder de Otogakure." – Mitsune aproximou-se da maca, torcendo o nariz. – "Se ele aparecer morto aqui, não será bom para nós... Deus sabe do que aquele Uchiha pode ser capaz."

_Uchiha._

_Equipe._

_Juugo._

_Otogakure._

"-Podemos jogar o corpo no rio, a correnteza irá levá-lo e ninguém saberá o que aconteceu!" – sugeriu um deles, tendo a aprovação do outro.

"-...E você acha mesmo que ele não descobriria? Aqueles olhos tudo veem." – Mitsune meneou a cabeça, aproximando-se de Sakura e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – "...Haku, deixaremos a decisão com você. O que quer que escolha, ficará entre nós... E terá a proteção de nossa pequena cidade para o que for necessário."

"-Ele matará a todos nós!"

"-Tenho certeza que Haku não escolherá nada que possa nos causar qualquer mal." – a velha senhora lançou um breve olhar para ela enquanto empurrava os outros dois para fora da pequena sala, e a garota arregalou os olhos esmeralda enquanto observava em pânico os três saírem dali e a deixarem sozinha.

Sua mente foi invadida ao mesmo tempo por um milhão de pensamentos, enquanto seus olhos fitavam o homem quase morto à sua frente.

A vida dele estava em suas mãos... E salvá-lo poderia custar seu disfarce. Salvá-lo poderia custar sua vida. Salvá-lo poderia deixar Sasuke um passo mais perto de encontrá-la.

Por outro lado... Não salvá-lo significaria deixar um homem cuja vida tinha nas mãos morrer. Significaria abrir mão de seu dever como médica e de seus valores como pessoa... E ela sabia que não conseguiria viver se soubesse que deixou algo tão cruel acontecer simplesmente porque teve _medo_, porque foi _egoísta_.

...E foi exatamente com _medo _que concentrou o chackra em suas mãos e começou o que ainda não sabia se deveria realmente fazer: salvá-lo.

**xxxxx**

Ao mesmo tempo que havia se resolvido com seus questionamentos, uma séria de novas perguntas que diziam respeito ao seu mais novo paciente haviam surgido em sua mente. Quem realmente era ele? Porque as enzimas que encontrara no corpo dele eram... Diferentes? E também o que diabos havia o atacado e por quê?

Ao passo que desejava desesperadamente que ele acordasse também desejava que ele não o fizesse tão cedo. Estava dividida entre dois mundos: um no qual havia realmente feito a escolha certa e outro em que havia cometido um terrível engano...

Logo que terminara e saíra de sua sala, Mitsune estava lá. Ela não a questionou sobre absolutamente nada ou comentou qualquer coisa, e embora no fundo quisesse ouvir algo, sabia que era melhor daquela forma.

Sentou-se no banco ao lado dela e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Era em momentos como aquele que sentia uma saudade desesperadora de casa e de seus amigos... Queria tanto poder pelo menos abraçar alguém ou ter Naruto por perto para dizer que ficaria tudo bem, que ele estava ali para protegê-la e que nada de ruim iria acontecer.

"-Está tudo bem, menina." - sentiu uma mão carinhosa lhe afagar os cabelos, e não ergueu a cabeça para fitar a senhora. Muito menos para perguntá-la como sabia que era uma mulher. Não importava. – "Quando falei que deixaria a decisão em suas mãos, foi porque tinha certeza que não o deixaria morrer. Seu coração é bom demais para permitir algo desse tipo... Mesmo que haja consequências a serem medidas."

Suspirou pesadamente, tomando forças para finalmente reerguer-se e encará-la.

"-Não sei por que estremece tanto ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha, pequena... E nem estou aqui para questionar seus motivos." – ela fez uma pequena pausa, quase como se ponderasse sobre o que estava falando. – "...Mas saiba que pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa que precisar." – declarou, levantando-se dali e deixando-a novamente sozinha.

Mal sabia que a única coisa que ela precisava era uma forma rápida e fácil de desaparecer dali. Só que agora era tarde demais.

**xxxxx**

_Rise Against – Prayer of the Refugee_

**Então... **Eu sei que eu não deveria estar postando fic novo quando tenho um incompleto, mas não deu pra resistir. Eu já tinha escrito um bom pedaço desse fic (mais capítulos além desse inclusive) já tem algum tempo, e ultimamente me peguei pensando nele então resolvi finalmente me arriscar e postar.

Então a atualização não deve demorar muito! Adoraria saber a opinião, devo continuar, parar, desistir dessa vida? Hahaha

_Comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados._

_Obrigada!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior**

_I don't want to be here anymore_

_I know there's nothing left worth staying for_

_Your paradise is something I've endured_

Ela não conseguiu dormir um minuto se quer. Ficar longe daquele leito apenas piorava seu grau de ansiedade e tornava tudo pior. O mínimo movimento daquele ninja a fazia quase saltar da cadeira onde estava mal acomodada, e já trocara as bandagens dele pelo menos três vezes nas últimas três horas... Além de ter verificado as mudanças enzimáticas pelo menos cinco.

Sabia que era errado analisá-lo internamente sem permissão, mas também não sabia se havia sido certo salvá-lo, então qual era o problema? Além do mais... Nunca havia visto nada parecido com o que ocorria no organismo daquele homem, Juugo.

Duas horas atrás, quando a febre dele piorara, pôde ouvir entre um delírio e outro muitas palavras sem sentido... Mas dentre elas fora capaz de identificar algo parecido com Kimimaro e... Sasuke.

Levantou-se pelo que deveria ser a enésima vez e caminhou até a maca, tocando a testa de Juugo com cuidado e fechando os olhos por um instante. Quando os abriu novamente, foi porque ele estava segurando sua mão, os olhos de íris vermelha fixos nela enquanto ele permanecia sentado na cama.

_Acordado. _Há quanto tempo ele estava acordado sem ela saber?

"-Quem é você?" – ele pareceu atordoado por um instante, e por um motivo que ela não soube nomear... Observou-o tocar as bandagens e observar os lugares onde antes haviam ferimentos, para em seguida voltar os olhos para ela novamente. – "...Foi você?"

Assentiu com a cabeça por não saber exatamente o que falar... Apenas continuou fitando-o enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos e olhava para as mesmas em seguida.

"-...Eu estava com meus pássaros." – ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. – "Eu pensei que fosse morrer. Quem é você? E... Onde eu estou?"

"-Perto de Otagakure." – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. – "...Eu sou... Haku." – sorriu de maneira tímida. Porque os homens falaram que Juugo era um monstro? Até agora lhe parecia alguém muito gentil.

"-Porque você me salvou?" – ele fitou o teto antes de tocar o próprio peito. – "Porque eu estou... Calmo... Ainda?"

_Calmo? _O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"-Heh, não importa. Tenho que voltar..." – Sakura observou-o levantar-se da maca e caminhar até a porta, girando a maçaneta lentamente. Esperou que ele virasse para trás e tentasse atacá-la, mas... _Nada._ – "Obrigado, Haku."

Quando finalmente não ouviu mais os passos dele no corredor, Sakura voltou a respirar de maneira adequada. Apoiou-se na mesa quando pensou que seus joelhos fossem ceder, e não soube nomear o motivo pelo qual estava chorando.

Estava viva... E aparentemente não havia nada de errado. Ainda.

**xxxxx**

"-Juugo!" – o ruivo piscou algumas vezes assim que saiu da pequena casa, levando alguns minutos até se acostumar com o forte sol e avistar quem estava o chamando.

Suigetsu. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

"-Seu idiota, o outro ninja falou que deveria mesmo estar por aqui caso ainda estivesse vivo e Sasuke se deu ao trabalho de me mandar ver." – ele colocou uma mão na cintura, tombando a cabeça um pouco para o lado enquanto prestava um pouco mais de atenção no ninja à sua frente. – "O que é isso? Andou se machucando? Então era verdade?"

"-Hm..." – Juugo voltou a tocar as bandagens, olhando para o próprio abdômen enquanto permitia-se um suspiro. – "Eu... Acho que quase morri dessa vez."

Suigetsu estreitou os olhos para ele, analisando por instantes o que acabara de ouvir. Juugo poderia ser tudo, menos mentiroso... E se quase tinha morrido, como alguém havia conseguido salvá-lo ali? Não haviam médicos bons no país do arroz, o que tornava aquilo praticamente impossível.

"-Como quase morreu?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

"-Aparentemente Haku salvou a minha vida." – voltou a fitá-lo. Haku? E porque aquele idiota estava tão calmo e sorrindo?

"-Quem é Haku?"

"-É o médico da cidade."

"-Um médico..." – levou uma mão ao queixo. – "E ele é bom?"

"-O melhor que já vimos."

"Hmm... Decidido. O tal médico vem conosco."

**xxxxx**

Fora proibida de olhar o caminho todo até a entrada de Otogakure, embora todos os cidadãos do vilarejo em que estava soubessem onde era, ninguém jamais ousara se quer mencionar que caminho tomar para chegar lá.

Tudo o que ela sabia era que era perto, uma vez que o País do Arroz em si não era muito grande... E realmente, a viagem não havia demorado muito tempo embora ela houvesse perdido um pouco a noção devido à falta da visão.

Pôde sentir Juugo caminhando sempre perto dela, hora ao seu lado, hora um pouco mais atrás, mas sempre perto o suficiente e movimentando-se ao menor ruído que ouvia. E embora não compreendesse bem o que ele estava tentando fazer, sentia-se um pouco protegida pela sombra do pensamento de que talvez ele estivesse a protegendo.

Suigetsu caminhava mais à frente, e não reduziu o passo uma vez se quer ou dirigiu uma só palavra para ela. Era quase como se ele estivesse desconfiado de algo... _Quase. _Mas ele não sabia de nada, certo? Não havia como saber. Ela era apenas um médico prodígio de uma cidadela do Som, nenhum dos dois sabia absolutamente nada sobre sua vida... Logo, não havia com que se preocupar.

"-Chegamos." – parou de andar quando bateu nas costas de Suigetsu, e pôde ouví-lo resmungar qualquer coisa antes de tirar a venda de seus olhos. – "Cuidado por onde anda, moleque."

_Moleque. _

**xxxxx**

Quando seus olhos verdes pousaram sobre a figura estática do moreno à sua frente, não foi como ela esperava. Não teve borboletas em seu estômago nem lágrimas em seus olhos. Pelo contrário... Tudo o que sentiu foi um imenso vazio.

Deixou a cabeça tombar um pouco para o lado enquanto o analisava melhor... O que os anos tinham feito com ele? Não parecia nem um pouco diferente da última vez que haviam se encontrado, pelo menos fisicamente. Estava tão entretida em sua análise que não notou os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados pelo simples fato dela não desviar o olhar do Uchiha e nem recuar com medo.

Não importava. Não mais.

Acompanhou friamente enquanto uma garota de cabelos ruivos se aproximava dele, tocando-o no ombro de maneira leve enquanto voltava-se para também fitá-la. Ela conhecia aquele toque... Aquela maneira cautelosa de se aproximar e calcular bem cada passo que daria perto de Sasuke, com medo de decepcioná-lo ou de passar dos limites que ele próprio impunha para as pessoas ao seu redor.

"-Não me parece confiável, Sasuke-kun." – Abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a tão logo que se lembrou de onde estava. Quem era aquela garota? _Sasuke-kun_?

"-Você não conhece, Karin." – Juugo cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se irritado de repente.

Ela voltou-se então para ele, desdenhosa. Algo sobre aquela garota não a agradava. Talvez fosse o ar superior ou a maneira menoscabada que ela usava para dirigir suas palavras às pessoas... Certamente seria alguém com quem deveria tomar muito mais cuidado do que pensava.

"-Estava mesmo estranhando toda essa sua calma."

"-Juugo." – os dois ficaram quietos no exato instante em que Sasuke falou, e Sakura não soube dizer exatamente quando ele havia saído do lugar onde estava e ido parar ao lado dela.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha enquanto ela ponderava se o correto naquele exato momento seria rezar... E então notou o quanto havia subestimado as capacidades de Sasuke até agora.

"-De onde você veio?" – a pergunta soou calma e fria, exatamente como ela havia esperado que a voz dele fosse. Não sabia exatamente porque havia pensado que ela poderia ser completamente diferente... Aquele, apesar de completamente mudado psicologicamente, continuava sendo a mesma pessoa que ela havia conhecido há anos atrás, afinal.

Haviam certas coisas que não podiam ser alteradas com o passar do tempo e o pesar dos anos... Especialmente quando se vive em um mundo como o dele, tão centrado em um sentimento doentio como a vingança.

Tudo o que ela havia lutado para torná-lo – ou para _tentar _torná-lo – parecia completamente em vão e perdido. O que tinha à sua frente agora, ou melhor dizendo, ao seu lado, era um homem completamente destruído pelo peso de um destino que não lhe cabia mas que mesmo assim lhe foi imposto... E isso fora feito por ninguém menos que ele próprio.

Ela tentou oferecê-lo um caminho diferente. Naruto tentou, Kakashi tentou, todos os seus amigos tentaram... Mas ele os recusou, provavelmente por achar que o esforço seria inútil... Provavelmente por achar que eles todos não tinham nada a oferecer para ele, por achar que suas capacidades iam muito além do que qualquer um deles pudesse suportar.

Mas agora o ponto não era esse. Sua mente precisava forjar uma identidade nova para ela, e ligeiro. Ter sido encontrada em um período tão curto de tempo não estava em seus planos, bem como ser arrastada para Otogakure. Mais do que nunca, a expressão 'debaixo do nariz do inimigo' fazia sentido... E o fato dela ser sempre usada com receio agora lhe era de fácil compreensão.

Pelo menos seu disfarce parecia persuasivo o suficiente para mantê-la viva até que uma nova ideia ou plano de fuga pudesse ser forjado... E, no momento, Sakura não estava bem certa se estava agradecida ou temerosa por estar exatamente ali e não em outro lugar, seus instintos ponderando sobre os benefícios e malefícios que aquela nova situação a traria.

O fato era que só conseguiria pensar depois que descansasse um pouco e todo o stress se esvaísse de seu corpo... E para que aquilo ocorresse, teria que ser assaz convincente.

"-Amegakure." – respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme e não vacilar. – "Atravessei o país do fogo... E foi por acaso que acabei me estabelecendo em uma das cidadezinhas próximas à fronteira." – de soslaio, acompanhou o movimento sutil do Uchiha que agora adotava uma postura ereta, a mão que antes jazia sobre o ombro dela lentamente o deixando.

Uma falsa sensação de segurança insistiu em apoderar-se dela, e Sakura a aceitou por julgá-la extremamente necessária naquele momento. Ficar em guarda e de sobreaviso não a ajudaria em nada, não agora.

"-Nunca ouvi falar de médicos em Amegakure." – pôde ouvir a garota de cabelos ruivos comentar, os olhos escuros atentos a todo e qualquer movimento seu que pudesse vir a delatar algo errado. Mas não daria a ela aquele prazer... Não a ela e não naquele momento.

"-Duvido muito que tenha ouvido falar em qualquer coisa de Amegakure." – respondeu, com uma certeza que nem ela mesma sabia ter. – "As habilidades de nossos ninjas são direcionadas ao elemento água, é verdade, mas nunca nos foi dito que deveríamos nos limitar a ele." – desviou os olhos para Karin, quase sorrindo de lado. E teria efetivamente o feito se a situação fosse outra...

"-Essa foi pra você aprender que não tem que ficar falando quando pensa que convém." – Suigetsu, ao contrário de Sakura, não tinha motivos para não sorrir de maneira sarcástica. – "Além do mais o garoto não tentou absolutamente nada o caminho todo e muito menos se recusou a vir. Também vale lembrar que salvou a vida daquele idiota." – apontou para Juugo e então voltou-se para Sasuke de repente. – "Acredito que isso tudo, por si só, já diga alguma coisa sobre ele. Ou é muito idiota... Ou realmente é muito esperto."

"-Hn." – o som característico que deixou os lábios do Uchiha a fizeram ter uma falsa sensação de conhecê-lo. Quantas vezes já não ouvira aquilo? Ou melhor, quantas vezes aquela não fora a resposta para milhares de perguntas que ela o fizera?

E agora que a situação a permitia ver as coisas todas pelo 'lado de fora', sentia-se uma completa idiota.

"-Então?" – Karin perguntou com uma curiosidade perigosamente palpável. Era como se ela estivesse esperando por um simples menear de cabeça para matá-la.

"-Juugo." – o líder do Som aproximou-se do garoto, os olhos inexpressivos. – "Ele é responsabilidade sua." – completou, deixando o cômodo sem dirigir qualquer outra palavra ao restante.

De uma maneira estranha, a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa sentia-se levemente aliviada por ter sido deixada nas mãos do homem cuja vida salvara dias atrás. Sabia muito pouco dos três integrantes do time que Sasuke havia formado, as informações que tinha eram dispersas demais e insuficientes para ajudá-la em qualquer coisa.

Mas uma coisa era certa: dos três, Juugo parecia o menos disposto a machucá-la... Mas também parecia o mais misterioso e estranhamente instável. Perguntava-se o quanto conseguiria arrancar dele se viesse a ter uma oportunidade – e algo a dizia que teria.

E, de uma maneira inexplicável, esse mesmo 'algo' a dizia para tomar cuidado. Muito cuidado.

**xxxxx**

_I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore – Rise Against_

Oie galera!

To postando o segundo capítulo bem rapidinho e cheia de pressa porque tô indo viajar... Então a próxima só vem daqui duas semanas (snif!). Mas como já está pronta, assim que eu voltar posto, promessa pra não deixar ninguém na mão dessa vez!

Vou agradecer rapidinho aqui quem comentou, e prometo que quando voltar agradeço um por um (os que comentam logados fica mais fácil, porque respondo como mensagem!): ** O.o, Valen123, susan n.n, Pricililica, Nagila **e também pras duas pessoas que comentaram como guest! Pra quem favoritou ou está seguindo também: **AzKei**.

Muito obrigada de verdade! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também!

Um beijo pra todas(os). Sua opinião desse capítulo também é muito importante e realmente apreciada!

Até o próximo!


End file.
